


Cheese

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Art, College, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Sal, Larry, and Todd are starting college and Sal has already found someone who interests him. However, this means coming to terms with the mask and the way he looks.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Cheese

First day of freshman year in college; wasn’t that a scary sentence. Sally Face, Larry and Todd all ended up at the same college far away from Nockfell in the hopes of starting fresh. Sally was used to moving and Larry was chill about it, but Todd was anxious about the entire process. They all got an apartment together so they wouldn’t have to worry about finding roommates. Thanks to Todd, there was a chores schedule and their class schedules up on the fridge. Sally had his busiest days on Monday and Wednesday, with classes at 11:00am, 1:00pm and 4:00pm. For some weird reason though, the first day of school was on a Wednesday.

* * *

Sally was fashionably early to his first class on Wednesday, mostly because he was afraid he wouldn’t find the classroom since the campus was so big. He decided to sit in the back near the door so he could leave quickly to make it across campus to his next class. The classroom itself was large and there were steps down so that every level could see the board clearly. There was only one other person in the classroom a few rows below/in front of him. A girl who seemed focused on whatever she was doodling in her notebook. Trying not to stare, he reached down and pulled out his notebook for the class and the syllabus he printed the night before. As he was looking over it, the door opened and footsteps stopped by him.

“What’s with the mask? It’s not Halloween,” spoke a male voice. He chuckled and Sally sighed. He opted to ignore whoever this dude was but looked up when there was a thud next to him. The girl, who had gotten up once she heard the comment, dropped her stuff in the spot next to him and turned to the insulter. “What? It’s fucking weird.”

“Mmm.” She glanced at Sally before balling her hand into a fist (which he was pretty sure had brass knuckles on it) and punching the dude in the dick, hard. He immediately fell holding himself. “You know what else is weird? That there were no witnesses to what just happened.” She stepped over him, slipped the brass knuckles into her back pocket and went to sit beside Sally, setting her backpack on the ground and reopening her notebook. The guy crawled away and went to the other side of the classroom to avoid this girl. Sally looked over towards her and studied her for a moment. She seemed completely unphased by the events and had gone back to her doodles.

“Thank you. You didn’t need to do that.”

“Well, he didn’t need to be a dick. So you’re welcome,” she smirked and looked up from her doodling. “You can call me Chee. Technically my name is Richie but Chee is cuter so I go by it now.”

“I’m Sally Face, but you can call me Sal,” he paused, now having the opportunity to study her face, “Your eyes are two different colors.”

“That they are. Makes them extra pretty,” she smirked and winked.

“Can I ask a stupid question?”

“You may.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

“Like eye color? Yea, I like the blue better than the brown. Blue is my favorite color,” she pulled her long hair over her shoulder so he could see it all, “As you can see. I dyed it to match my eye.” Her hair was black and faded into a nice blue that did indeed match her left eye. “And honestly, I think the mask is cool,” she smiled sincerely.

“Oh uh, thanks,” he blushed a little but thankfully she couldn’t see. She nodded and went back to doodling, which she did the entire class. If she was paying attention or not was a mystery, but syllabus day isn’t the most crucial day to pay attention for. He was somewhat distracted watching her doodle because it was really interesting. He had no clue what any of it was but it seemed very dark and abstract, something he liked. Eventually she flipped to another page, wrote her number and a short note and slid it over to him. He grabbed it and smiled at the note.

 _You’re my class buddy now, Sally Face._ Shoving the note into his backpack, he gathered his things and waved by to her as the class ended.

* * *

Larry and Todd were already home by the time Sally got back. They were playing Super Smash Bros and Sally slipped into his room without anyone noticing. He didn’t want Larry to get mad that someone already tried to make fun of him on the first day of school. Larry was a good friend, but he was hot headed sometimes. Sighing, he closed the door and tossed his backpack onto the bed. Unfortunately, his zipper was broken so everything fell out.

“Fuck, I need a new backpack.” Grabbing the bag, he tossed it on the floor and tried to gather his belongings. When he came across the note though, he got distracted and sat down staring at it. _I can casually message, right?_ Nodding to himself, he pulled out his phone, punched in her number and shot her a text.

 **S:** Hey, it’s Sal. Figured you should have my number too!

 **C:** Oh hey! I was wondering when you were gunna message lol

 **C:** What’s up?

And that was all it took for Sally to not leave his bed for the next hour messaging her about whatever came to mind. Mostly school related: talking about their day, classes they were taking and what they wanted to major in. He smiled to himself every time her name popped up. Eventually there was a knock on his door which caused him to jump slightly, bringing him back down to Earth.

“Hey Sal, you in there? We ordered pizza!” It was Larry.

“Yea I’ll be out in a sec!” Shoving his phone in his back pocket, Sal made his way to their tiny dining room to eat and talk about their day.

* * *

And so they messaged. All day and into the night, mostly because Sal tried to stay awake to chat and she didn’t seem to go to bed at reasonable hours, especially on the weekend. But Sal was still hesitant to tell his Larry and Todd. Why though? He kept asking himself why and came to the conclusion that if he did have a bit of a crush on her, it wasn’t going to go anywhere. Just like with Ash. So not telling them meant he didn’t have a crush. Or at least, that’s what he convinced himself to believe. Larry had noticed that Sal was on his phone more but decided not to say anything about it in case Sal wasn’t ready to share anything yet.

Monday morning rolled around and Sal was early to class again, but this time it was because he was excited to see her. They had stayed up late the night before discussing their dreams for after college (not that he had any at the moment). Everything she said interested him and made him want to learn even more about her. He found himself smiling every time she messaged, but thankfully the mask hid that from his roommates.

The door opened and she plopped herself in the chair next to him, freeing her hair from a messy bun. She had mentioned she only wears her hair up when it’s windy because she hates how she looks with it up. Sal thought she looked cute.

“Good morning. I’d ask how your weekend was but I know already,” she smirked and took a sketchbook out. He smiled, which she could tell through his eyes.

“Morning. What’s that?”

“This contains something I drew for you, but I have a price. We talked a lot this weekend but I feel like it was all pretty basic stuff. So, my price is something about yourself that is more,” she waved her hands around vaguely, “Substantial? That’s not the right word but I think you get the jist.” He looked at her for a moment before tilting his head slightly.

“I have a glass eye.” She blinked a few times and looked at him fairly surprised.

“Wait, really?” She scooted closer and he looked to the side so she could see that only one of his eyes moved. “Oh wow, how did you...you know what, never mind. You already told me something so you get your prize,” she cleared her throat and opened her notebook. She had no interest in upsetting him by asking about the eye or what’s under his mask. Whatever reason he wears it is something she only needs to know if he volunteers the information. She shook the notebook a bit and the photo she wanted slid out. She handed it to him smiling.

“You drew this?” He picked it up and was shocked.

“Yea. You were kinda on my mind all weekend so, art happened.” He studied the drawing closely. It was his mask laying in a bed of blue flowers. The more he looked at it, the more details he noticed. Two smaller blue flowers were his eyes and the other flowers flowed down around his mask like his hair.

"This is, incredible. I don’t know what to say I...thank you.” He was blushing wildly under the mask and couldn’t believe that she drew him and made him look, beautiful.

“I’m glad you like it. I told you, I like the mask. Thought this might be a good way to show that.” She brushed her hair behind her ear and his heart was about to pound out of his chest. Yea, he had a crush. She laughed and he snapped back to reality. “You ok? You just zoned out hard while staring at me.”

“I’m fine I’m just, grateful for this.” _And your eyes are stunning but I’m not going to say that aloud._ He slipped the drawing safely into his notebook and they began chatting about random things again.

* * *

Sal got home and sat on the couch next to Larry who was trying to do some homework. Emphasis on the word trying.

“Hey Sal, how were classes today?” He shoved his shit aside and looked happy to find another distraction from his homework.

“Good. The girl I met, oh wait. Ok so I um, met a girl last week who’s really sweet and we talked all weekend and she drew me this for today,” he pulled out the drawing and handed it to Larry who was trying to process what Sal just said. That explained why he was on his phone so much. 

“Damn, this is fucking awesome. How come you didn’t tell me you had a new crush?” He punched Sal playfully on the shoulder and Sal groaned.

“Becauseeeeee I didn’t know I liked her until she handed me that and I fucking froze like an idiot.” Larry handed the drawing back to him. “Sides, after last time I’m not exactly enthused about this.” He sighed. His first and only crush, up until now, was on Ash and it didn’t really end the way he had hoped.

“Oh, right,” he paused and placed a hand on Sal’s shoulder, “I’d take the drawing as a pretty good sign, but don’t worry about it too much. You just met her so give her some time, she may just be a pretty face! Who can draw, apparently,” he laughed. “I’m here if ya need me though, I know this shit isn’t easy.”

“Thanks. Means a lot.” His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. “Oh god she found my Instagram.” Larry laughed and tossed a controller in his direction.

“Let’s play for a bit, it’ll help you relax.” He nodded and they played until Todd came home and convinced them to go try this Chinese place someone told him about. 

* * *

Tuesday rolled around and Sal had convinced Chee to join him for lunch instead of going home for the day after her class ended. They grabbed some sandwiches and found a nice grassy area under a tree in the center of campus. They sat down and Chee was watching him unwrap his sandwich. There was a curious look on her face as she spoke.

“Can I ask a stupid question?”

“Sure,” he laughed a little.

“How do you eat with that on?” She tilted her head to her side and looked genuinely confused. This question first came to mind when he suggested lunch.

“Oh well it has two straps so I just undo the bottom one and eat,” he unlatched the bottom strap, lifted it up just enough to take a bite but not enough that she could see, and shrugged. “I prefer to drink with straws though, makes life easier.” He motioned to his water bottle that had a straw in it. She nodded.

“Can I ask a follow up stupid question?”

“I didn’t consider the first one stupid but go ahead.”

“Do you ever take it off?”

“Um, sometimes. When I sleep, or just get tired of wearing it at home. Larry has seen me without it but that was back in high school. I mostly keep it on unless I’m in my room alone.” Though he trusted Todd, only Larry (and Ash once) had seen him without the mask and that was already a lot.

“Who’s Larry?”

“I thought you stalked my Instagram?” he said jokingly. She laughed and blushed lightly.

“Just a bit, but I didn’t check out tagged people. I was just looking at stuff generally. I can pull it up though so you can show me.” She pulled out her phone and scooted next to him. “Ok so, you like never post in the first place and I felt weird going back super far so I only looked at your most recent posts.” She pointed to the top three and he scrolled down to a photo with him and the others.

“That’s Larry,” he pointed at Larry, “and that’s Todd,” he pointed to Todd. “We all live together in an apartment now. We met in high school, decided to stick together out here in the real world.”

“Who’s the girl?” She pointed to a girl who was in the photo as well.

“Oh, that’s Ash. She didn’t go to school here with us. This was our last group photo together. She left before we did with her family.” His voice sounded sad. She felt bad for asking in the first place.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to bring up sad memories.”

“It’s fine. She was a great friend, I just did something stupid before she left…” he looked down at his sandwich.

“Was it actually stupid or was it along the lines of us asking stupid questions but they’re not actually stupid questions?”

“I have no idea. It’s probably not as stupid as I think it is, but still.”

“Mmm, fair enough,” she nudged his shoulder lightly with hers. “You better finish that sandwich or else I’m gunna take it.”

“You haven’t even finished yours!” He laughed and she grabbed her own.

“Irrelevant!” They laughed and ate for a bit. Sal suddenly felt bold.

“Do you want to come over later? We normally play some games and eat for a while before actually doing anything productive. It’s only like a 15-minute walk from campus too.” The second those words came out of his mouth he panicked. _Was that too forward?_

“Sure! Sounds like fun. Also I drive, so we don’t need to walk,” she smirked, “I’m rather lazy when it gets down to it. I really don’t live very far.”

“Works for me. I’m not really enthused about having to walk when it’s raining so I may have to hit you up for a ride from time to time, if that’s ok.”

“Oh sure! Just maybe tell me the day before cause sometimes I leave super early.” They finished their sandwiches and she said she would hang out in the library until he was done with class. He felt a little bad making her wait but she volunteered and didn’t want him to skip class this early in the semester.

* * *

After class they met up and walked to her parking garage. He decided against telling Larry or Todd she was coming over because he wanted to see their reactions when he just showed up with her. Finding her car (which was rather nice as far as he was concerned) he did his best to navigate them to his apartment complex. He never thought about parking though so they had to find the guest parking behind the building. They lived on the third floor, though the apartment itself had two floors, and she followed him inside.

Larry and Todd were somewhat arguing about Larry cheating in Mario Kart while they played Mario Kart. Sal and Chee entered the living room and watched them remain oblivious to their presence.

“I swear you’re cheating Larry! There’s no way you can get first every single time!”

“You just don’t play enough! Just because I’m good doesn’t mean I’m cheating! You’re just too afraid to use the power ups.” He won again and Todd threw the controller on the ground.

“Fuck this,” he stood and turned to go when he saw the two in the doorway. “Oh hey Sal. Who’s this?” Larry looked up and smirked when he saw her. She looked back at Larry and had a somewhat devious look on her face.

“A challenger.” She moved to sit where Todd had been sitting and Sal sat on the arm rest.

“Bet,” Larry tossed her a controlled and Todd shook his head.

“Good luck, he cheats.” He left the room before Larry could refute him.

“We’ll see about that.” They played three rounds, Larry lost every single time. Way too smug for life, Chee tossed the control back at him and leaned back. “So, Todd just really sucks at this game doesn’t he?” Larry groaned and Sal nodded.

“And now Larry does too! So everybody wins,” he laughed and Larry threw a pillow at him. “Except Larry and Todd!” He stood and gestured for Chee to follow.

“Bye Larry,” she waved and they made their way to Sal’s room, leaving Larry to accept his bitter defeat at the hands of Sal’s future wife (according to him anyway). Sal was a bit hesitant to have her in his room without having cleaned beforehand but it was too late. He opened the door and she looked around, smiling and taking it all in.

“Sorry it’s a mess, I wasn’t expecting company…” Shoving some clothes under the bed, he watched as she slowly walked around the room. Stopping at his desk, she looked at what he was calling his art wall. It consisted of art from Larry and something else.

“Is that my drawing of you?” It was centered above the desk so he could look at it when he was stressed. Granted, it was of him which wasn’t his favorite thing to look at, but she drew it and honestly it was stunning.

“Oh yea, the featured art on my art wall. Thought it fit nicely with everything else.”

“There’s still a lot of space open.”

“Well, feel free to fill it up,” he moved to stand next to her. “I’ve seen your doodles in class, you’ve got a gift.”

“Oh shut up,” she blushed lightly and noticed his guitar in the corner, “Oh my god do you play?” She went over to it and he groaned.

“Barely. It’s more of a hobby…”

“Well,” she went and sat on the bed, “Let’s hear it,” she pat the spot next to her and smiled. “Please?” Nodding, he grabbed it, shut the door and sat next to her. There was something extremely intimate about having her on his bed while he was about to play. He quietly debating playing something he started writing a few days ago, figuring that as long as he didn’t sing the lyrics she’d have no clue it was about her.

He strummed for a few moments, tuning it quickly, and hummed lightly. Slyly, she scooted a little closer and closed her eyes, enjoying the music and this moment. He finished playing what he had written and gently set the guitar on the ground.

“That um, was all I wrote. Everything else I know isn’t original, I figured you’d want to hear something I wrote.” She opened her eyes and smiled.

“Of course. It was beautiful. Are there any lyrics yet?”

“Um...kinda but they’re a work in progress so you can’t hear them yet.” He moved slightly closer and glanced at her lips.

“I guess that’s fair, but I’d like to hear them when they’re done. The music was beautiful, I’m sure the lyrics will match.” She noticed and lightly placed her hand on top of his.

“Can I ask a stupid question?”

“Always.”

“Can I kiss you…?” Lost in this moment, Sal completely forgot about the mask. He forgot about everything he’s been through, all the pain, the heartbreak from Ash, and for just this moment he felt, normal.

“Sal I…” she paused and leaned her forehead against his, “You’re still wearing the mask…” She sighed because she knew he forgot. She’s been lost in the moment before and knows how quickly you forget the world around you. Shutting his eyes and suddenly having the urge to cry, Sal pulled back and shook his head.

“I’m sorry I-I forgot. I shouldn’t have asked that I-”

“Hey,” she squeezed his hand and looked at him sweetly, “It’s ok. I’m not mad or anything. It’s ok, really.” She kissed his cheek quickly. “I like you Sal, I really do. But you need to understand something. I will never ask you to take that off, nor do I want you to feel like you need to. I don’t know what happened, and I’m not going to ask. I’m not going to stop hanging out with you or stop liking you because of the mask. If a time comes where you are comfortable enough to take it off in front of me then great. But don’t feel like you need to rush it. Hell, that time may never come but it’s ok.” She spoke softly and was rubbing circles with her thumb over the back of his hand. He took a few deep breaths and nodded.

“You really have no idea how much that means to me…” he finally looked back at her and tried to hide the few tears that fell. Sometimes he was grateful for having the mask.

“Of course. I think I should go though, I don’t want to intrude any further.” Really, she could tell he needed space and knew he wouldn’t ask her to go. “Besides, I’ll see you in class tomorrow and I need to come up with ideas of things to draw for your art wall!” She smiled and he managed a small laugh.

“Please, I need more.” He stood and walked her to the door, hugging her before she left. He stood at the door for a moment before heading back to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked into the bathroom but stopped as he saw himself in the mirror. Slowly, almost as if doing it fast would hurt, he unclipped his mask and set it on the counter. He looked at himself in the mirror, his scarred, battered, bruised face with a fake eye and broke. Sal fell to his knees and cried. It wasn’t just about this though, it was everything. The way he looked, being bullied for the mask, losing his mother, the rejection by Ash, and now the girl he wanted so badly to date but was petrified of her seeing his face. His heart hurt from the pain and his eyes hurt for the seemingly never-ending stream of tears flowing out of them. He wrapped his arms around himself and moved to sit against the wall to try and calm down. There was nothing more that he hated right now then that damned mask.

* * *

Sal barely made it to class on time the next day, which worried Chee. He was tired because he had a lot of nightmares that night and was generally exhausted from his breakdown. She didn’t know any of that though, he didn’t want to worry her or have her feel like it was her fault. Noticing his tiredness, she spent the class whipping out a drawing in her notebook for him instead of paying attention.

As class was wrapping up, she reached over to take his notebook. He was confused but watched her open it to a random page, slip the drawing in upside down and handed the notebook back to him.

“Don’t open this until you’re home, please?”

“Alright, I promise.”

“Good. If you need me let me know. You seem, off today. I’m worried.”

“I’ll be ok, just tired is all. I have to go to my next class though, sorry. I’ll see you...Monday?” He wanted to hangout this weekend but was afraid to ask.

“Yea, Monday,” she smiled slightly sadly but grabbed her stuff to go. It took every ounce of Sal’s willpower to not look at whatever it was she drew for him. But he made a promise so he was going to wait until he got home.

Which made the day drag on forever. Each class was agonizingly slow, and Sal didn’t care to pay attention. He just wanted the attendance credit. But classes eventually ended and he made his way home. Todd was out for once and Larry was in his room taking a nap (he left a note on his door saying so). Sal shut his door and immediately pulled out his notebook to see what she drew for him.

Once again, it was absolutely stunning. But this time there was much more behind it. It was her blindfolded kissing him. His face was completely blacked out and there was a note above it.

**_I’m sorry if the face shape is wrong, I’m guessing here. I hope this helps…_ **

Smiling, he pulled off his mask and stared at the drawing for a bit before putting it up next to her other one. He checked his phone and didn’t read the messages from her but called instead.

“Hey Sal, you ok?”

“Yea, I’m honestly better now. Are you doing anything Friday?”

“Well I was debating going out to a club that I heard wasn’t 21+ but I can always go another time. Or you can come! I don’t know if you’re much of a club person or not, but I think it’ll be fun.”

“I’ve never been to a club so I’d be open to give it a try. Larry might want to come too though, I’d feel bad leaving him out. If you don’t mind that is.”

“I don’t care! It’ll be fun regardless. I’m glad you’re feeling better also...I was worried in class but didn’t want to bug you too much. Did you...look at the drawing?”

“Yea, it’s on my wall now. It helped. I’m sorry again about yesterday. Being with you...I feel normal again. It’s just hard because my face is, fucked up, to say the least. Hell, only Larry has seen me without it. Todd is great and all but I don’t know if I want him to see me. But fuck I want to kiss you so bad.” He flopped back onto the bed and he could hear her cute giggle when he said that.

“I’m not going anywhere don’t worry. But if we get drinks on Friday I’ll probably be really flirty just a heads up.”

“How will we get drinks if we’re not 21?”

“I’m a girl Sal, all I have to do is blink and some dumbass will hand me the entire bar.”

“Oh right. Larry likes beer!” He laughed.

“I will remember that! Anyway, I don’t want to be rude but I was kinda about to step into the shower so...talk later?”

“Oh yea sorry! Talk later.” He blushed at the thought of her naked and hung up.

* * *

Friday came around and Sal had no fucking clue what to wear. He’s never been out clubbing before and Larry wasn’t any help. After trying on three different outfits, he decided to text Chee for help.

 **S:** Hey Cheese, I need help.

 **S:** CHEE

 **S:** I’m so sorry my photo autocorrected

 **C:** CHEESE

 **C:** Please call me cheese i love it

 **C:** Only you can call me cheese

 **C:** I’m dying

 **S:** This is why I don’t talk to people

 **S:** I still need help though

 **S:** Idk what to wear

 **C:** Gimme like 20 minutes and I can come over

 **S:** Thank you!

Roughly 20 minutes later Sal head a knock on the door and smiled. Opening the door, he was once again grateful for the mask because his jaw dropped. She was wearing black shorts with laces on the side, slightly lifted shoes, a black skin-tight tank top (it was thick with silver clips down the center of it) and a black mesh jacket. Her makeup was also beautiful.

“Hey! I brought some stuff with me in case we need it.”

"Oh cool.” He stepped aside so she could enter and followed her to his room. “I feel shorter now this isn’t fair.” She laughed and slipped off her shoes.

“They literally only add like an inch, I’m barely taller than you without them. I think you’ll live.” She glanced over to his dresser, “So, do I have permission to go through your clothes to help find an outfit or do you have some ideas you want feedback on?”

“You’re more than welcome to go through stuff, just not my underwear drawer.”

“I figured,” she laughed and went over to his dresser. She pointed at the top drawer.

“Socks.” Second drawer. “Underwear.” Third drawer. “Pajamas.” The final drawer. “Um, that’s other.”

“Other like I can look in it or other as in weird sex stuff you don’t want me to see?” she smirked.

“Oh god no I don’t have weird sex stuff. You can open it if you want, it’s just other types of clothes that I never wear…” By that he meant skirts and dresses. He bought some every now and then but never had the confidence to wear them out.

“Just wanted to be sure!” She opened the drawer and immediately pulled out a red and black plaid skirt. It had buttons going down one side for style. “Oh my god this is so fucking cute. You absolutely should wear this or I’m going to steal it.” She (gently) threw it at him.

“You really think so? You don’t, like, care that I own skirts?”

“Now that Sal, is a stupid question. Why would I care? Dress however the fuck you want as long as you’re comfortable with it. Not my place to judge. Sides, I think it’d look really cute with like an oversized long-sleeve shirt tucked in and maybe some knee-high socks. Or ankle socks if you wanna show leg,” she stuck her leg out dramatically and pretended to pose. He laughed at her pose and blushed.

“I have plenty of all of that. Feel free to raid the closet, you have a better eye for this than I do.” He looked at the skirt in his lap while she made her way to his closet. It was a walk in so she was in there for a few minutes before finding something she approved of.

“This tucked into that with knee-high socks. You’ll look super fucking cute. Also, if you’re open to it, I would love to curl your hair. I think it’d really add to the look.” She tossed one of his oversized long-sleeve shirts that had red stitching on it.

“I wouldn’t mind but I don’t have a curling iron.”

“I do,” she laughed, “I brought it cause I was about to curl my hair when you texted but I’m more than happy to curl yours instead.” She grabbed her bag and pulled out a curling iron. “I can plug this into the bathroom and step out so you can change. Or lock myself in the bathroom, whatever is easiest for you.”

“You can just step into the hallway, I won’t take long.” She nodded and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Sal looked at his outfit and slipped off his mask to change. He debated briefly leaving it off but decided not yet, the outfit already was enough for her to look at. He opened the door and her face lit up.

“Oh my god Sal you look amazing!”

“I’d hope so, you did pick it out,” he blushed and did a little spin. She clapped and laughed a bit. “So, hair?”

“Oh right! I honestly forgot. Do you have a chair we can take into the bathroom?” He nodded and went to grab one of the stools in the kitchen. She went into the bathroom and set up the curling iron. Thankfully he had a shitton of hair ties so she was able to section off his hair accordingly. Though he did have to unclasp his mask in the beginning so she could section it (he held it to his face and she tried to work quickly). They talked about random shit while she did his hair and kept having to tell him to stop moving or he was going to get burned.

“But the chair spins so I want to spin.”

“Do you want to burn your head? Because I don’t, so no spinning,” she smirked and finished another section. “You can spin all you want at the club. Your hair will be fun and bouncy.” She bounced a curl to emphasize her point.

“I’m not much of a dancer. I can head bang.”

“Nobody at clubs actually knows how to dance. They move around with the beat, spin and grind on each other. Plus, the more people drink the less functional they are! Bad dancers are really the good ones!”

“We’re not old enough to get drinks though.

“True, but I’m a girl so I can get them for us for free,” she smiled cutesy to prove her point. He laughed and she finished up his hair before grabbing Larry to head out.

* * *

They made it in the club no problem. It was a rather large place so they had a large capacity limit. Sal was a bit self-conscious being out dressed like this but he was also happy that he was with people who supported him. Larry had made a comment about having to keep an eye on both of them since they looked so cute.

“I’m gunna get us some drinks!” Chee nearly yelled over the loud music to her friends.

“Stay where we can see you!” Larry yelled back. She nodded and made her way near the bar. Larry was able to see her because he was so tall but Sal had no clue where she was. Thankfully it didn’t take very long for her to get a variety of drinks. She came back with three beers (one with a straw in it for Sal), a Margarita and some other fruity drink she was already downing.

“Thank you!” He took the beer and Larry took the other too. They drank and danced for a while, letting the music take over them as the drinks warmed their bodies and dulled their senses. Chee managed to get more and they were getting drunk when Sal got slightly pushed against her by a passerby. His back bumped against her and she grabbed his hips instinctively, pulling him closer to get him away from those people. In his drunken state, he leaned his head back onto her shoulder and started to sway. She smirked and leaned her head against his, swaying along to the music.

As the song changed, so did their dancing. Larry had found a girl to dance with and Sal was numb to everyone around them except for Chee. It didn’t take long for him to be grinding on her, hard. Not that he really knew how to grind, but it felt right. Her hands never left his hips and his hands ended up on top of hers.

They stayed dancing like that for a while before they were too hot and tired. Larry was also getting tired so they called a Lyft and stumbled up to the boys apartment. Larry grabbed them all some water from the fridge and they sat in the living room chugging water. Sal’s mind was fuzzy and he was somewhat horny from the dancing, but also had no energy. Chee finished her water and flopped back.

“I should go prolly,” she gestured to the door lazily. Sal shook his head.

“Can’t go alone, too late, too drunk.” Larry nodded in agreement.

“Mmm alright, move then so I can sleep,” she pushed his leg lightly. He groaned and sunk more into the couch.

“Come upstairs, Imm not gunna make you sleep on this thing,” he smacked the couch and she laughed.

“Nah it’s fine. Scooch your butt.” Larry laughed at them and snuck out to go to his own room. Sal also stood but stumbled a bit.

“Come onnnn you can stay with me,” he held out his hand and waved it around when she just looked at it. “Take the handddd.”

“Noooo I don’t wanna make you uncomfy. Cause like, you don’t sleep with that and I don’t wanna make you.”

“It’ll be dark, it’s ok. Come on, I wanna snuggle.”

“Fineeee,” she took his hand and they stumbled their way up the stairs. Sal shut the door behind them and she grabbed her bag, digging around in it until she found what she needed. “Imma take my makeup off. You got comfy clothes? For sleeping?” She pointed at his drawers and he laughed a little.

“You know where!” He sat on the bed and she grabbed an oversized shirt from his drawer before making her way into the bathroom. He suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable in the mask, so he unlatched it and threw it on the floor. He haphazardly took his top and skirt off and went to the drawer to find another oversized shirt to sleep in. He stared at the bathroom door for a moment before drunkenly making a decision. He shut the bedroom lights off and waited by the bathroom door because he didn’t want to barge in.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and she turned off the light before realizing how dark the room was already.

“Sallllll it’s dark I can’t see the bed.” He laughed and she jumped slightly because she didn’t realize how close he was. He reached out for her hand and pulled her towards the bed. However, once they reached the bed he just pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers lightly. She took a moment to process that he wasn’t wearing his mask before wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him fairly passionately. She could tell his face had been damaged but was trying not to touch it so as to not make him uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around her neck and they lost balance, falling on the bed laughing.

“Ahhhh maybe the dark was a bad idea.”

“It’s fineeee it’s better for you, so you’re comfy,” she moved off him and got comfortable on the bed. He sat up and ran to the bathroom real quick before joining her in bed.

“Sorry, eyeball.”

“What?”

“I had to take it out.”

“OH I remember... my bad.”

“Mmm,” he crawled under the blanket and snuggled up against her. “Goodnight Cheese.”

“Goodnight Baby Blue.”

* * *

The sun was creeping its way through the cracks in the blinds into Sal’s room. He woke up with his face buried in her hair and an arm slung around her waist. He sighed happily and stayed like that for a while until she yawned and did a little stretch.

“Morning…” he spoke into her hair.

“Good morning,” she giggled, “Comfy back there?”

“You have no idea.” She laughed and traced circles over the back on his hand for a few moments. “You can get up if you want, but I’m gunna whine about it.”

“I figured you would want to get up first. I was gunna stay this way until otherwise told.”

“Why would I-oh, fuck,” he groaned and buried his face more into her hair. “You make me forget...in a good way.” He pulled back slightly, “Promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Promise me you won’t run away…”

“I promise Sal.” He moved his hand and gently turned her face towards his and kissed her lightly. When he pulled back he was nervous about her reaction but wanted her to know what she was getting herself into. She smiled and brushed his cheek lightly. “What do I have to run away from?” He blushed lightly and kissed her again. His face was scarred and torn, he only had one eye and he hated it. But for once in his life he didn’t hate his face. He was happy he had someone who made him forget, even if it is only for a moment, what he looked like.

* * *

They eventually got out of bed to find some food to help their heads not hurt from the night before. Sal slipped on the mask on in case Todd was home and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Larry was sitting at the table sipping some water and waved at them as they entered.

“Morning. You guys feeling alright? Cause I feel like shit.”

“I probably feel better than you. Got any food? I can make breakfast or something to help,” she opened the fridge and looked at its contents. Thanks to Todd there were some breakfast foods within that she could cook so she pulled it out and began to make some bacon and eggs. Sal sat at the table and watched her.

“Todd home?”

“Nah, he went out on a brunch date, or lunch date. I’m not sure what time it is right now.”

“Oh sweet,” Sal smiled and took his mask off. Larry smirked a bit and watched Sal get up, wrap his arms around Chee’s waist and bury his face in her hair.

“Are we doing this again?” she giggled.

“Mmm, it’s safe here.” Larry laughed and took a quick photo of them.

“You guys are cute. I’m guessing this is going to be a frequent thing? Cause, if it is, I’d like to offer up her services to cook for us.”

“Did you just offer up my cooking services for yourself?”

“I did yes. I can’t cook, Todd eats mostly healthy and Sal burns things. You, however, seem to be doing a decent job.”

“You have to buy what you want though! I barely buy groceries for myself, I can’t start shopping for two guys, despite their size differences,” she laughed and Sal groaned.

“Shut upppppp I like being little spoon in this relationship.” She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Wait, did we have a conversation last night I forgot about? Or are you just declaring me to be your girlfriend like Larry has declared me cook?”

“Um, I declared it…?”

“Alright cool.” She poked his side and he sighed happily. Larry took another pic real quick before she put their food on plates and handed it to them. By far it was the best bacon and eggs they’d had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated 7/3/2020


End file.
